


Not The Boy Next Door : Daniel Jackson (a Stargate SG1 music video)

by Braid7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for descended Daniel takes some getting used to. Song by Hugh Jackman from the musical "The Boy From Oz".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Boy Next Door : Daniel Jackson (a Stargate SG1 music video)

  
[Not The Boy Next Door : Daniel Jackson (a Stargate SG1 music video)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/sg1.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1578/not-the-boy-next-door-jack-daniel-stargate-sg1)  



End file.
